In love with the enemy
by Scar0303
Summary: Light confesses to L that he is Kira. But something is stopping L from arresting him...
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hello! This is my first death note fanfic (my very first fan fic was on another account and it was abandoned and I ended up deleting it, rip) and I really hope you like it! It was fun to write and I don't care what people think. I don't own death note or any of the this point in time L knows that Light is Kira but I don't want to give too much away so you're just going to have to figure the rest out on your own. Anyways, here goes!

xxx

"Damn it! Why the hell won't my hair work with me?" Ryuzaki yelled in frustration.

"You know, this would be a lot easier if you would just let me do it for you." Light teased.

"I'm a grown man Light, I can manage my own hair." He scowled at the mirror as his hair flopped into it's usual messy position.

"Whatever," Light came over to him and began putting globs of gel into his hair to get it to stay put for the evening.

"Thanks," Ryuzaki mumbled.

"You're welcome, now come on or we're gonna miss the celebration."

They walked outside and saw Watari already waiting by the limo.

"Light, Ryuzaki, you look nice, although it is a little strange seeing you wearing shoes." Watari said.

"Yes I suppose it is very different from my usual footwear." Ryuzaki said in his usual monotone voice his thumb on his lower lip, clearly thinking about something.

"What footwear?" Light joked, "You're always barefoot."

"Yes that's true." Ryuzaki said as he climbed down into the limo smiling.

xxx

When they pulled up to the party, Light could tell that Ryuzaki was nervous, although he couldn't figure out why, and even the promise of sweets couldn't calm his nerves.

"Don't forget what this party is for, a case well solved." Light said.

"Yeah we put someone behind bars but that wasn't Kira, we both know that wasn't Kira." Ryuzaki said, starting to calm more at the sound of Light's voice.

"Not the original Kira no, but he still murdered in the name of Kira. Would you rather have the original Kira behind bars though?" Light asked, searching for the answer that would hopefully calm some of his own nerves.

"Oh no, not at all. I wouldn't like that very much, but I still can't help feeling that I failed everyone who was depending on me to solve this madness." Ryuzaki answered.

"I'm glad you feel that way. I wouldn't like my execution very much either. And you didn't fail anyone, in their eyes you got the bad guy behind bars like you always do. In my eyes, you saved my life, I wouldn't exactly call that failing someone." Light said.

"Yes, I suppose you are right, now come on, let's forget all that nonsense and enjoy ourselves!" Ryuzaki said as Watari came to open their doors." Oh, and Light,"

"Yes Ryuzaki?"

"I love you, and I would never want to put you behind bars, remember that now" and with that the dark haired, mysterious man climbed out of the limo.

' _He loves me'_ Light thought ' _and that's all I'll ever need'_

XXX

" _Light, I need you to answer one question for me"_

' _ **Shit, this is it, I'm screwed'**_ _Light thought_ ' _ **Do I lie? Do I come clean? Crap this is all happening way too fast'**_

" _Yeah, what's the question?" Light asked trying not to look in Ryuzaki's eyes._

" _Are you or are you not Kira?"_

 _A moment of silence_

" _Are you going to arrest me?" Light asked, in a weak, feeble voice, his voice breaking at the end._

" _Well, of course I am." Ryuzaki laughed at him. "I am L, the world's greatest detective. And here at my feet is the world's greatest criminal, confessing. All because he thinks I'm in love with him" And he laughed that cold terrible laugh and Light felt his heart break into a million tiny pieces. A tear fell to the floor._

" _I trusted you, I trusted you with all of my heart. I would've given up being Kira just to be with you for even one last day. And now look at me, goddammit L, LOOK AT ME!"_

xxx

"Light, Light, Light wake up, are you ok?" Ryuzaki shook Light awake and he sat straight up, sweat and tears wetting his face.

"Another nightmare again?"

Light nodded, holding his knees to his chest and rocking his body back and forth.

Ryuzaki pulled Light into his arms "It's ok, I'm right here, everything will be fine. Now tell me in this nightmare were you Kira again?"

"Well yes and no, it wasn't like the other dreams." Light said, voice breaking as he recalled that terrible dream. "You asked if I was Kira and I, well I told you the truth and I asked if you were going to arrest me, just like it happened in real life. But this time instead of saying of course not, you said that you were. That you were going to arrest me and that all this time you were just pretending to love me to get me to confess to being Kira."

"Now, you know I wouldn't do anything like that, I would never hurt you on purpose." Ryuzaki said trying his best to comfort the other man.

"Yeah, I know that but it all seemed so real, and the way you laughed at my pain…" Light shuddered.

"This isn't a way to start a saturday morning off right now is it?" Ryuzaki asked, not expecting an answer. "Now what do you say about forgetting that terrible dream and starting on a fresh case with some homemade french toast?"

"I would like that very much." Light said, smiling and drying his tears

Xxx

"Ryuzaki, where's my tie?" Light called out, hurrying to make it to work on time.

"You know, you don't have to call me Ryuzaki all the time, only when we are in public." L said, coming up behind Light and handing him the tie he was looking for.

"Yeah, sorry just a habit I guess" Light said getting himself all ready for work.

"No, it's fine. Hurry up you don't wanna miss work, good luck." Ryuzaki kissed him on the cheek before handing Light his briefcase.

"Ok, I'll see you later than, bye Ryuzaki-I mean- bye L!" Light said as he went out the door.

"Bye Light," Ryuzaki said to the door, "Stay safe."

He headed back to the office to work on this new case but after "solving" the Kira case he can't seem to focus on anything. Not on Light, not on work and definitely not on himself. He wasn't sleeping at all lately and he has been eating too many sweets than usual.

xxx

"Detective Yagami!" Light heard his father, Soichiro Yagami, call out to him. "Good to see you again, son."

"Hello dad, I'm a bit busy right now so you'll have to excuse me, I'll see you for lunch and the meeting though. Bye dad." Light said and walked over to his desk. As soon as he sat down his phone buzzed with a message from L.

 _Do you want to go have dinner with Matsuda and his wife tonight? -Ryuzaki_

 _Yeah, where's his kid gonna be? -Light_

 _Misa's babysitting him. -Ryuzaki_

 _Poor kid. -Light_

 _Eh, he'll survive and plus, Misa's not that bad. -Ryuzaki_

 _Yes she is and can we have the Misa discussion later? I'm about to head into an important meeting. -Light_

 _Yeah, of course. Good luck, I love you. -Ryuzaki_

xxx

"This is great Tsuma, thanks for inviting us." Light said as he put another spoonful of miso soup into his mouth.

"Oh, it's nothing, I'm glad to have people over to cook for, especially with Touta being so busy at work." Tsuma said

"It's not his fault, there are so many new cases that we have to deal with, you would think that with all the criminals dead because of Kira the amount of crime wouldn't be this high." Light said

"Yes, your logic makes sense," Ryuzaki spoke for the first time all evening, "But now with Kira behind bars they can continue with their crimes without having to worry about Kira getting them." He placed his thumb on his lower lip and moved his legs so that he was sitting in his usual position.

"I'll try to be home more often, I can't imagine how much has been going on at home, with the

little one and everything." Matsuda said.

"I can see if I can get my father to give you some more days off if you would like, tell him that you need some family time." Light offered.

"Thank you Light, but I really don't want to bother you, I see my family whenever I see my family and that's good enough." Matsuda said although Light could tell that he really wanted more time at home.

"No, it's really not a problem I'll speak to my father about it tomorrow during my lunch break, I'm sure we can get you more time off." Light said, smiling at his friend.

"Really?" The smile on Matsuda's face widened."That would be wonderful, thank you Light, thank you."

"Anything for a friend." Light said and glanced over at Ryuzaki just in time to see him yawn. "It's getting pretty late, we should get headed back, don't let me forget about getting you that extra time off."

"Ok, see you guys tomorrow, bye Light! Bye Ryuzaki!" Matsuda said as they went out the door.

xxx

Back in the limo Ryuzaki seemed even more nervous than the night of the party. ' _What the hell could be troubling him?'_ Light thought, ' _I guess dating a former murderer could make one nervous but he knows that I've given up that part of my life for good. So what could it be?'_

As if L could read Lights mind he turned to him and said "Light there has been something I've wanted to ask you for some time now." He fidgeted with something in his pocket.

"Yeah, ok, what is it?" Light asked, very curious but starting to figure out where this was headed.

"Light," Ryuzaki started, he pulled a small blue box out of his pocket to display a silver ring. "Light, will you marry me?"

XXX

Author's note: This chapter was kinda long, I know. The future chapters are probably going to be a lot shorter, I just really wanted to push off the story with a longer chapter. Let me know if you have any suggestions or any constructive criticism and I'll work to make my writing better. I don't know how many chapters there are going to be yet but I don't want this story to be too short. Don't forget to follow/fav!

-jebiehg83dkr


	2. Chapter 2

XXX

"Light there has been something I've wanted to ask you for some time now."

"Light," Ryuzaki started, he pulled a small blue box out of his pocket to display a silver ring. "Light, will you marry me?"

"Yes, oh my god L, yes!" Light said smiling. "Of course I'll marry you!"

"Really?" L said, smiling as well. "I really thought you were going to say no. This is incredible! I love you Light, I love you."

And they were kissing. Light knotting his fingers in Ryuzaki's hair. "I love you too, I love you more than anything in the world." He whispered into L's ear.

xxx

"Oh come on, why can't I just take one day off?" Light complained, not wanting to get out of the warm comfort L and the blankets provided.

"Because, you just started a new case and you were complaining about how tricky this one is going to be yesterday. Don't forget to ask your father if Matsuda can have extra time off." Ryuzaki said, turning on the light.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that. I hope my dad says yes, I wouldn't want to get Matsuda's hopes up for nothing." Light said, getting up and pulling clothes on. "But really, we just got engaged I don't feel like dealing with cases."

"Once we get married we'll take time off for a honeymoon, that is if you want one, but as for now, you have to go to work." Ryuzaki said, heading downstairs to find something to eat.

Light followed "Yes of course I want a honeymoon but I also want today off."

"And I would like some maple syrup. Why don't we have any maple syrup." L said, opening the fridge and cabinets.

"I believe we ran out when you decided to make french toast last. You practically drowned your food in the stuff." Light said.

"Oh well, I'll buy some more today. Time for you to go to work." Ryuzaki said, carrying a sack lunch to Light.

"Someday, I'll be such a good detective that I'll be forced to work from home like you." Light said, standing up.

"Good luck with that, as for now you have to hurry so you're not late. I love you, Light." Ryuzaki said.

d

"I love you too," Light said, kissing him on the cheek. "Now I gotta go before I'm late, bye."

xxx

"Dad, wait up." Light called.

"Yes, what is it?" Soichiro Yagami asked.

"I was at Matsuda's place last night and it really seems as if he needs some more days at home. Maybe he can work from home on Saturdays? It's not like he has to be present everyday." Light said, his gaze flickering to Matsuda's desk.

"Yes, that could be arranged, he needs the time at home with his kid and everything. Ok, well is that all?" He could tell that there was so much more his son wanted to tell him.

"Actually yes but I want to tell you that at lunch." Light said spinning the ring around on his finger.

"Ok, we'll go get some sushi for lunch and you can tell me then. Sound good?" Soichiro asked.

"Yeah, ok. Bye dad" Light said and sat down to text Ryuzaki

 _Hey, I'm going to tell my father about last night, is that ok with you? -Light_

After a moment his phone buzzed with his response.

 _Yeah, of course, He's your dad. You get to decide what you tell him or not. -Ryuzaki_

 _I figured that was what you were gonna say but just wanted to make sure. -Light_

 _Ok, is that all? -Ryuzaki_

 _Yeah, I think that's it, want me to pick up some food on my way back from work? - Light_

 _Maple syrup! -Ryuzaki_

Light laughed to himself.

 _You love sweets too much but sure, I'll pick up some maple syrup. -Light_

 _Thanks. Well, I should get back to work over here. -Ryuzaki_

 _Ok, yeah me too. Bye. I love you -Light_

"L, I'm home." Light called to the seemingly empty house.

"L, where are you?"

He walked into the living room and saw Ryuzaki spread out on the couch, fast asleep, laptop still open in front of him. He walked over and shut the laptop then pulled a blanket over L so he could be more comfortable.

 _Ring ring. Ring ring._ Light picked up his phone and saw the name Misa flashing on his screen. ' _Misa..'_ He thought. ' _Now do I pick up or not?'_ He looked over at Ryuzaki and thought about what he would tell him to do. He lifted the phone to his ear.

"Yes, Misa?" Light said. "I haven't heard from you in months, is everything ok?"

"Light! I'm so glad you answered, yes everything is ok. If everything was not ok I would've called Ryuzaki." A high pitched familiar voice said.

"Ok so if everything is fine then why'd you call?"

"Oh yeah, I was wondering if Ryuzaki told you about dinner tonight. He said you guys have something important to tell me." Misa said.

' _Damn it Ryuzaki'_ Light thought ' _Must we tell Misa?'_ "No, he hasn't told me anything about it. We do have some pretty big news though, I wouldn't want to spoil anything L- I mean Ryuzaki might have planned." ' _Damn it Light, hopefully she didn't notice.'_

"Ok, see you then!" Misa said and hung up.

xxx

"Phew that was close" Light said rubbing his forehead.

"What was close?" L's monotone voice spoke from behind Light.

"1. Hi nice to see you again. 2. Don't scare me like that, I didn't expect you to wake. 3. Nothing, I just almost accidentally told Misa that you're L." Light said, turning to face Ryuzaki.

"I wouldn't be surprised if she already knew, she's a lot smarter than you think. Or she could've overheard a conversation when she was living at headquarters." L said rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Still not a good idea to risk it." Light said. "Although you do make it a little obvious. I mean, your an incredible detective and your never seen going to work. Then there's Watari, I know he's your father figure but anyone who doesn't know you well will think he's just a butler which, yeah he is. Good thing everyone is too focused on their own lives to notice."

"Hmm, you are right." L said pressing his thumb against his lips. "I should take more precautions, someone who is looking for me will definitely notice I'm well… off"

"We can have this discussion later, now what's this about dinner with Misa?" Light asked.

"Oh yeah, that. I figured if I brought up the idea to you then it would be an automatic no. So I just asked her myself, she is an old friend, we should treat her as such. No matter how much she may have annoyed you in the past." L said preparing for Light to fight the dinner.

"I was forced to date her for the sake of a case! In which I was the main suspect! What are we going to do next? Invite her to the wedding?" Light asked.

"Actually…"

"No! No way! You don't go around inviting your ex-girlfriend to your wedding!" Light said.

"Don't worry about it, we're going to have a small wedding anyways because well, obvious reasons." Ryuzaki said.

"That doesn't make it any better! We are going to have a small wedding with only close family and friends. That doesn't include ex-girlfriends." He really wanted to point out why he started dating Misa in the first place but that wasn't exactly fair to her. Especially since she had no memories of being the second Kira.

"She was a friend to me too and you know that. Since most of the people we're inviting is your family I'm allowed to invite a friend." L said knowing he was going to win this argument.

"Did you have to pick Misa?" Light said slumping down next to Ryuzaki.

"Yes I did, now stop whining about it and help me crack this case." L said pulling out his laptop.

xxx

"Must we tell Misa?" Light complained pulling his shirt on.

"Yes we must, she is an old friend we can't just not tell her we're getting married." L said

"Yes, we can do exactly that. It's not that difficult to not tell a person something." Light responded.

"We're not going to have this argument again. We are telling her and that's that." Ryuzaki said opening the door. "Come on, we don't want to be late."

"Fine just know I do not agree with this." Light said climbing into the backseat of the limo.

"Yes I know this, you wouldn't shut up about it all day." L said getting in behind him. "You only found out about this after you got home for work, how did you manage to complain so much?"

"It's my job to complain." Light said.

"No, it's your job to solve cases and arrest criminals." L said.

xxx

"Ok, so what was the big news?" Misa asked taking a bite of her salad.

"We were going to tell you that-." Ryuzaki started.

"I wasn't too thrilled about telling you this news, this is all Ryuzaki's idea." Light interjected.

" _I_ was going to tell you that Light and I are going to get married this coming April." Ryuzaki said putting a ripe strawberry into his mouth.

"Really? That's wonderful, Ryuzaki. Congratulations guys!" Misa said, seeming overly excited for her ex-boyfriends wedding.

"Thank you and before you ask, no your not allowed to help plan it" Ryuzaki said. "Light and I want our wedding to be perfect so we are going to plan it ourselves, no help"

"Fine," Misa said. "But if you guys need my help you can always just call."

"Of course" Ryuzaki said, putting his hand on top of Lights. And their dinner continued on like that, the wedding flowing in and out of their conversation.

XXX


	3. Chapter 3

XXX

 _He was surrounded in darkness, everywhere, darkness everywhere. Light looked around, trying to find someone, searching, searching everywhere. He spotted a spotlight off in the distance, and standing in that light was L, his L. He took a step forward and suddenly got the feeling that something was coming to hurt L. He heard Ryuk's voice "Those who use the death note will be cursed with misfortune, forever, misfortune." He repeated this over and over, like a prayer, over and over. He was running to L now, trying to save him. Ryuk stopped chanting and starting laughing, laughing._

 _And L turned around, and started to back away. "No, leave me alone. Don't hurt me! I won't let you kill me, Kira!"_

" _No, L, it's fine I'm not Kira anymore, remember?" Light said, taking a step closer._

" _LEAVE ME ALONE!" Tears were streaming down his face. "You can't trick me Kira!"_

 _Light reached a hand out toward him and saw that there was a pen in his hand, in the other hand a black notebook formed. 'Not this again, oh god please no.' All around him criminals faces showed up, with their names and life spans above their heads. He was suddenly right next to L. He felt himself turn into Kira, the urge to write L's name down was so strong. He fought it with all his might but his mind wasn't strong enough. He fell to the ground, the power of the death note overwhelmed him, he gave in and stared down at the open death note a red glow in his eyes. Ryuzaki was backing away, shaking his head as if he couldn't believe what was going on. The pen moved for the paper closer, closer, always closer. The tip of the pen touched the paper and hurriedly wrote out 'L Lawliet' and he was back to himself, his normal non-Kira self. Light stared down at the paper in horror. He just sentenced his love to death, he was furious with himself. He quickly pushed himself up and ran to L with unbelievable speed, he just wanted to hold him one last time, one last time. He made it to him in 18 seconds, not thinking, he wrapped his arms around him and kissed him saying over and over "I love you, I love you." repeating it like a prayer, over and over. L, startled, began to push him away, but Light held on tight not wanting the moment to be over. L suddenly stopped fighting him, they fell to the floor as one, Light was left kissing dead lips. 'Salt, I taste salt' Light thought, 'I'm crying? No, this must be a dream, but how am I tasting in a dream? No, this is real life, no, no, no." He lowered his head a sobbed into L's chest. He cried until his tears were gone and he was just holding him close, not wanting to let go._

 _-wedding week-_

Light woke up and immediately felt a familiar cold steel on his wrist and a dull ache was beginning to form there. He rolled over and heard the rustling of chains. " _No, not again. I must be dreaming; he wouldn't have done this again."_ His eyes flew open and followed a long chain Fleading from his wrist to L's. "L, what the hell is going on?" he said, sitting up.

"Good morning, beautiful. How did you sleep?" L looked up from his computer.

"Don't 'How did you sleep?' me! Why am I chained to you again?" Light held up his arm and the chains jangled. "Do you still not trust me?"

"It's not that I don't trust you, I just don't trust _you_." L turned his computer to Light 'Kira returns, and how will L take the return of his greatest enemy?' "I have to take every precaution as the world's greatest detective, no matter how much it hurts."

"Kira's back?" Light asked and L nodded in response, "Are you 100% sure? Is this Kira killing criminals? Can they kill just by looking at someone's face? Do you have any clues as to who they can be? And L, we are getting _married_ this week, and you still don't trust me?

"Yes I'm sure Kira's back, he is only killing criminals, we don't know yet, we have _a_ clue. And I think I would know that we are getting married this week, I can keep track of the days." L said, turning back to his computer and taking a bite of cake from the slice that was sitting on the nightstand next to the bed. Light looked down at his wrist and rubbed under his cuff.

"You didn't answer the last question." Lights voice cracked in the middle of the sentence, making it seem as if he was about to cry.

"Light, look at me," L lifted Lights chin up to look him in the eye. "I am L. Before the Kira investigation I only trusted Watari, I swore that I would never tell anyone that I am L. I swore I would never become close to any other human, let alone marry them. But I have told you who I am, I have let you into my life, I have let you steal my heart, I have trusted you, even once you told me the truth. Now you have to trust me, I know that you aren't Kira anymore. But, the whole world thinks that this is the same Kira as before. I know it isn't but I have to keep the cuffs there until we get more clues."

"We aren't getting married this week, are we?" Light asked, still looking at the man next to him. But L turned his head back to the computer in his lap.

"I don't think so. I'm sorry Light, I've already told everyone we invited and they were understanding. I promise you, once this is over, or dies down a bit, we will get married. Hurry up and get dressed, I've opened up headquarters again."

XxX

At headquarters nobody said anything about the chain connecting Light and L. Light was hoping nobody noticed until he caught Matsuda staring at it. It wasn't that he didn't want to be closer to his boyfriend, he just hated the idea of the man he was about to marry not trusting him. It was awkward, the couple about to be married having issues with trust. Despite that everyone seemed to be on autopilot, as if they just picked up where they left off with the last Kira, him. None of them knew he was the last Kira, it was part of the deal between him and L. There's that word 'deal', he hated that there's now a 'deal' between him and his boyfriend. Like they can't trust each other anymore. Light only said one word to L and that was "sorry", Ryuzaki answered with a nod. He was going crazy in his mind and he desperately wanted to talk to L, but the other man made it clear they weren't going to bring it up at work. So he would wait until they got home. Except, when they got home, L went straight to their office, dragging Light with him. He kept working, all through the night, even when Light fell asleep in the chair next to him. The next morning, Light tried to make waffles to keep L happy. He didn't notice and they both went to work with cold waffles in bags. The day passed by the same as the day before except, when they got home Light tried to talk to L. "You know it's not me, right?"

"I know, I know." L said in a small, voice, scratchy from not speaking much that day.

"Then why am I handcuffed to you again?"

"You don't like being close to the man you're about to marry?"

"I _was_ about to marry you." Light said and immediately wished he could take it back. L stayed silent for a moment, then he began walking to his closet. He dug around through his clothes until he came up with a key. He unlocked the cuff on Light first, then his own.

"There, you're free, I'm sorry I made you change your mind on the wedding, that wasn't my intention." A tear slipped from L's face but he wiped it away before Light could see it. "I didn't want this to happen, you can stop working on the Kira case now, if you wish. I had Watari buy a nice apartment for you downtown, near that sushi place you like. I had a feeling this would happen, but I never imagined it would hurt this bad."

"Lawliet…" Light started, unsure how to fix this.

"Leave, Light. And call me Ryuzaki now." L's voice cut through Light's heart like knife and he backed out of the room, hurt. Obviously Ryuzaki didn't want him around so he grabbed his computer and ran downstairs to leave. He saw Watari by the door with a small suitcase, waiting for him. "How did you know?"

"That man loves you very much, Mr. Yagami. I expect you to fix this before it is too late." The old man handed him the suitcase and Light ran out the door, tears streaming down his face.

The bed seemed too big and empty for L, so he went to the office instead of getting some rest. His emotions powered him and he made it through the night with only one slice of strawberry cake. He decided to lie down for a moment before heading out for headquarters, but sleep tugged at him until he just gave in and closed his eyes.

XxX

Light went to headquarters the next day needing something. A distraction, a change to talk to Ryuzaki, a pep talk from the guys, he didn't know. Ryuzaki never showed up that day, nobody mentioned anything. If Light hadn't fallen in love with that mysterious man everyone would've mentioned that the world's greatest detective was missing, that there were randomly chains connecting two of them. Not even his dad said anything. At least Light could get some work done. He figured that this new Kira was a student based on the killing patterns. Active on the weekends, and only after five on weekdays. Just how he was, once upon a time. It freaked him out how similar this Kira was to him, killing the same type of people at the same times. It must be a coincidence, he told himself. But still….

XxX

L came to headquarters the next day, nobody said anything about his not showing up yesterday. Light kept trying to talk to him but he failed every time. Once everyone left and Light and L we're alone he tried one last time before heading to the apartment. "Ryuzaki, can we talk about this?"

"Talk about what? The case? Because I think this Kira is a lot like how you were when you started killing criminals. Can I go home now?" L stood up to leave.

" _You_ want to fix this, but you didn't think about what it _I_ want. Maybe it's not such a good idea, the killer and the detective married." L dropped Lights hand and starting walking away.

"Wait, it was working before _we_ were working. What changed?"

"We changed, Light, we changed."

XxX

L didn't get any sleep that week, the bed seem too empty and he wouldn't fit on the couch. So he worked all night long. It freaked him out how similar this Kira was to how Light was. As soon as they figured out he was a student, he started killing every hour, on the hour. He couldn't use the case to distract him from Light anymore because every new clue he found reminded him of when Light did that exact thing. At least this time he could predict Kira's next move. So how did he figure out it was Light? He looked into all the family members of the task force, and put

cameras in the houses of the families with students. So he looked through the families, and the only one with a child in the age range to be a killer was Yagami. Sayu Yagami. I normally don't feel bad for people but I feel really bad for Mr. Yagami, imagine what it's like to have both your kids be suspected, especially being a cop. Now I have to talk to Light, tell him that his sister is probably Kira. After that hard conversation, I'll have an even harder one; telling Mr. Yagami why he needs to place cameras in his house. Maybe he will put some in Matsuda and Aizawa's houses too, they both have children. I'll place more in the Yagami house because I'm more confident Sayu is Kira. Light. Light. I need Light. He'll help me tell his dad. He can fix this. No. I can't.

XxX

Light loved this apartment but hated it at the same time. He loved the apartment because it was furnished and designed perfectly for him and his needs. But he hated it because the apartment itself is a constant reminder of L. Not that he can do anything without being reminded of his ex, but still. Thinking that L bought this apartment and had it all ready for Light, knowing that they would break up hurts. Or maybe he bought it wanting to break up already but not having the courage. Or maybe he really did suspect Light to be Kira and didn't want to be with the murderous side of him. Or maybe he was just going insane. L bought this as a just in case, not meaning he wanted to break up. But suspecting Light would. But he didn't, he needed L back. So maybe at first neither of them had wanted a break up, but now L did. And if this is what L wanted, then he wouldn't push it.

 _Ding dong._ Light went to open the door and when he did, there was the spindly figure of the world's greatest detective. "Hey, Light, we have to talk."

XXX


End file.
